


There Is A Secret That We Keep

by VolxdoSioda



Series: IgCor Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, day 1: coffee and rain, in case it wasn't obvious everyone is a consenting adult here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: For IgCor Week, Day 1: Coffee and Rain."Can you drive out to Old Lestallum and meet with me for a bit?"





	There Is A Secret That We Keep

Noctis' phone is ringing, the oddly somber notes of a funeral dirge striking compared to the childish, cheery tunes Ignis is used to hearing. He pauses to listen, as do the others, as Noctis fumbles his phone and raises it to his ear. "Hello? Ah, Cor."

Gladio perks up immediately, and even Prompto seems cheered by the thought that it's Cor calling them.  Ignis can't help smiling himself a bit; the Marshal checks in when he can, but more often than not it's Monica or one of the Hunters who manage to catch them and ensure they're still doing fine.

As it turns out, the thought of the only remaining blood heir of King Regis running around Eos without some kind of protection outside of his three retainers doesn't sit well with a lot of people. Noctis, Prompto and Gladio had all been somewhat surprised by the notice Cor had given them -  _"We're going to be checking in with you at least once a day, to make sure things are still okay. If at any point something happens, even something minor, say so. We can't afford to be lax now. I won't stand in your way of gathering the Royal Arms, but be aware you have support in your endeavors. If you need an extra pair of hands, or even just a place to stay for the night, all you need to do is call."_

Ignis had been less surprised. After all, with the King dead, Noctis was the last monarch Lucis had. If they lost him, that was it. But more to the point, he was their best, and  _only_ chance of getting the Crystal back from Niflheim, and returning Insomnia back to her people, along with the other territories that had gotten swept along in Iedolas' mass conquering. 

Noctis had assumed it would last a week before they forgot about him, or someone decided the Crown Darling could afford to be ignored for a day. He'd been shocked when the calls kept coming, day after day, steady as clockwork. They were now on their third week, and nobody had stopped for even a second.

"I... uh? S-sure? Uh, Ignis? It's for you."

Ignis pauses. Looks at the phone in Noctis' hand, meets the eyes of the other two, and the sets down his cup of Ebony, and reaches for the phone.

"Marshal?"

_"Ignis. Are you busy now?"_

"No, not at all. Why?"

_"Would you be willing to drive out to Old Lestallum and meet with me for a bit?"_

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

"Thank you for coming."

"It was no issue." Sitting across the booth from Cor the Immortal, Ignis can admit... he's a little nervous. He always is, where Cor is concerned, because he's learned over the years that Cor is the first line of defense for Noctis' life. He and the Crownsguard have worked tirelessly to keep their Prince breathing over the many years of attempts at it, and even now they do so without being asked. 

Ignis knows if he asks  _why,_ Cor will give him a look and say 'you know why'. Because the kingdom needs Noctis. Ignis needs Noctis. Cor needs Noctis. And because Ignis knows that, he doesn't ask why Cor asked to meet him, or what Cor needs help with. He comes on command, because he knows this man would not be asking for help if he didn't think he needed it.

"We've come across another Imperial base. This one however, has a trick to it." He unfolds a long, large square of paper, and holds it out for Ignis to read. It takes no time to see the issue.

"Anti-magic tech." Ignis clicks his tongue. "And knowing Noctis, he would insist on dealing with this base."

"It's close to your current camp, isn't it? At Oathe Haven."

"It is." He doesn't even act surprised that Cor knows their precise location. If Cor doesn't have eyes on them at all times, Ignis will eat his daggers.

"Then we need to deal with this.  _Before_ someone says something to His Highness, and he goes gallivanting off."

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight. It will be you, I, Monica, Dustin, and Dave."

"Dave's agreed to help?"

"He says he owes you for saving so many of his Hunters last week. I told him he could do what he wants, so long as he follows orders."

Ignis nods. "Fair enough. Tell me what you want me to do."

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

It ends like this; Cor and Ignis back to back on the battlefield as chaos runs rampant around them. The anti-magic technology is a pain to deal with, but Ignis is nothing if not adaptable, and so when Cor says  _fight_ he fights with the savagry of a man possessed, and says close to his comrades. He guards Cor's back, and Cor guards his, and they dance together against the MTs running towards them, blades  _snick-snack_ against empty air. 

"Stay sharp, Ignis! It isn't over yet," Cor yells during a gap in the fighting, and Ignis hauls in another breathe, bites out, "Right," and keeps holding his ground. The base falls in the end.

It ends like this; Cor and Ignis back in the booth where they started, as a thunderstorm as black as night itself rolls through. Ignis contemplates running for the Regalia, and knows he will wind up soaked no matter what he does. So instead when Cor presses a hot cup of coffee into his hands, he takes it with a smile and nod, and sips at it as they sit in silence and watch the storm roll on. It takes Ignis two minutes and forty-four seconds to realize Cor is no longer watching the storm, but looking at  _him._

It ends like this; a brief moment when the clock ticks close to six, and Ignis knows he can stay no longer. Cor knows it too, and follows Ignis to the door. When he undoes his jacket and holds it above Ignis' head like an umbrella, he realizes what's fixing to happen.

"You'll get soaked!"

"Better me than you."

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

"For Noctis' sake, you mean."

"That as well," Ignis replies tartly, and marches out into the storm, pretending like his cheeks aren't burning red from embarrassment.

And at last, it ends like this:

The wind blows and howls, and Ignis faintly hears his name said as he opens the door to the Regalia. He looks up, and the storm  _booms,_ a flash of lightning illuminating Cor's face in stark lines as he bends down towards Ignis. 

And Ignis lets him.

It's gentle. Barely a brush of lips, a soft whisper of movement in the darkness. But Ignis feels it as keenly as as knife through the gut, as keenly as he always feels it when Cor does this.

 _It's your choice,_ Cor had told him, when Ignis had stood before him that first time, bold as brass and tired of  _wanting,_ remembering too easily Noctis' words from a few nights ago -  _we could die tomorrow -_ and knowing they were true.

 _It's yours too,_ Ignis had replied. It takes more than one person to make a decision of this magnitude, and Ignis would step back if Cor was uncomfortable.

But he isn't. He hasn't been. They both know that.

He pulls back, and with him goes another growl from the sky, a great beast watching from above.

"Drive safe," Cor orders. "And stay dry."

"You as well."

Noctis is waiting for him when he gets back to camp. Gladio and Prompto are playing King's Knight, but Noctis looks up from his game, and Ignis knows as soon as their eyes meet Noctis isn't fooled.

A smile curves lips. "Cor says hello."

Noctis chuckles. "Sure, Iggy. C'mon. Grab your phone and hop on. We're dying here."

There will be time for questions later, but for now, Ignis is content.


End file.
